1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus, and more specifically to an image pick-up apparatus having a touch panel capable of accepting a pen-input character on a monitor screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the body of an electronic camera is provided with a monitor, and the captured image can be displayed on the monitor.
An electronic camera has been proposed with a touch panel provided for the monitor of the electronic camera so that a menu screen can be operated and a memo can be input to the captured image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-149307, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-161049, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-21983, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-289484).
By using the monitor and the operation button of the electronic camera, character can be input and a comment can be added to a captured image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-300513).